Prove me wrong
by rebecca4999
Summary: After losing the people she cares about most elena is convinced that if she falls in love it will be taken away from her. When she meets stefan they are instantly attracted to each other but elena is cold and distant. Will stefan prove that loving him is worth the risk.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfiction i have ever wrote. Its AU and all human with stefan and elena. I have it rated M as i plan to involve smut in later chapters. Enjoy!**

Has anyone else had that feeling were you only just realise you've fallen in love but it hits you suddenly because you convinced yourself otherwise. Hatred, the one word that best describes how Elena used to feel about falling in love, 'used to' as she's changed, wait, more like evolved.

She thought that as soon as she felt for someone she would be stripped of independence, she would be needy and vulnerable and the person she needed most would take that as an opportunity to corrupt her. However, she was proved wrong, and that was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Elena looks out the window again, chews the end of her pencil again, and contemplates her existence again. Her mind is blocked; she's meant to be one of the top journalists for a pretty good company and she has no idea what to write.

Whether it's the pointless topic of 'gaining confidence', which by the way she has been assigned to a lot lately and can't think of anything better to say than shut up, grow up, life gets better: or it's the fact that she is to be introduced to someone new today, which sucks as she's not good with people.

She is preparing herself for the worst; as it's likely to be another sexist stubborn dick who shouts bullshit about the economy.

She decides to take a sip of my coffee instead of chewing her nails to stubs or nearly pulling out her long and now tangled dark brown hair.

She holds the coffee cup loosely in her hand and it hits her, what she has to write it hits her along with the coffee cup on her chest. Just as she got her light bulb above the head moment her hand decides to spasm and basically pours the drink down her new lilac blouse.

"Shit" Elena curses as she puts the now empty cup upright on her desk: "this is not what I need right now" she mutters under her breath while promptly whipping her blouse off leaving her in just a white lace bra turned slightly cream from the recent incident.

"At least this day can't get any worse, Elena" she says to herself.

"And this is _Miss_ Gilbert's office" her boss announces accompanied by someone opening the door. Elena is a deer in the headlights and concludes that her only option is to approach the unfortunate moment as gracefully as possible.

"Are you fucking kidding me" she blurts out: she's stood here topless in front of her rude boss who always over pronounces the miss before her name when introducing her and a cute guy, wait.

Its silent and awkward, no one has dared say something until the recently labelled cute guy speaks up "well its lovely to meet you Miss Gilbert" he says smoothly.

"Elena" he looks at her confused for a second "call me Elena" she stutters out.

"Okay, I'm Stefan" he responds "oh yeah, shit, sorry I'm meant to ask your name" she says furrowing her eyebrows. The corners of his mouth turn up into a slight smile, and she realises she must look like a complete idiot.

Elena is mesmerised by this man, a man that still hasn't grown out his boyish looks and stands tall with his suit that accentuates his muscles and slender limbs.

"Mr Salvatore is a new employee and I was aware you were informed about the shared work project" her boss sternly explains knocking Elena out her day dream, "I expect to see you in my office as soon as possible and fully clothed, so we can discuss further details" he throws at her.

She feels scorned; he is embarrassing her in front of Stefan, god that's a hot name she thinks to herself.

Her boss's eyes flicker down to her chest and she's again aware of her state, she cross's her arms trying to simply cover up but creates an even more noticeable cleavage, she quickly nods hoping he will leave.

Her boss then storms off to his liar, expecting Stefan to follow; whom he does but not without looking Elena right in the eyes and smirking before closing the door.

Slowly she feels her cheeks prickle with heat, dammit she's blushing. Then she remembers that she has to be at his office looking semi decent, well at least with a top on.

The day is finally over, "Thank god" Elena thinks to herself. Not only did she have to deal with practically throwing coffee over herself and be walked in on, she also had to sit throw a thirty minute meeting which consisted of her boss telling her she needs to be more organised and careful.

At least she saw Stefan, having him working here will be a good change as long as he doesn't get in her way that is or try to get her to like him.

She is promptly knocked out of thought when leaving the building and being welcomed by the cold autumn air that bites at her cheeks.

Before making her way towards her car, she simply stands there. As she breaths in the chill burns her nose, she then looks up to the sky which is now a dull pink colour smothered by thinning clouds.

She then proceeds to walk to her car but feels a gentle hand pulling her back, she swiftly turns round to be face to face with Stefan; his cheeks a similar colour to the sky. He looks gorgeous, with his perfectly sculpted hair and constant innocent smile.

"Hi" Elena says quietly, "I'm really looking forward to working with you" he replies with his already signature smile, "yeh, me too" she tries to sound as enthusiastic as he did. "Well, have a good night" he says while bringing my hand up and softly kissing it.

The kiss sends sparks through her body, her heart beat picks up. However she knows that whatever he does it's just to get in her pants, he's no different to any other guy she's met. Although this man affects her more than anyone else, she isn't going to let him know that or he will think she's weak.

"Goodnight, Mr Salvatore" Elena says walking away before Stefan can do anything else. Call it rude, but she is just protecting herself.

She feels his glistening green eyes watching her walk away, and it still affects her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry i didn't update but i do hope to update at least once or twice a week. Please review as i would love to hear what you think and what you would change. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Oh, and you can also follow me on twitter Rebecca4999, i basically just tweet and retweet stelena so yeh. :)**

Elena woke up at seven am exactly just as she always does to get ready for work and prepare herself for the day. However today felt different, as today is the first day she would be fully working with Stefan.

She had mixed feelings about the work arrangements and just hopes that both can be professional. Unless her body betrays her and her want becomes obvious, it's okay to want him just remember you don't need him she reminds herself.

She goes for a shower and lets the hot water seep into her olive skin for as long as she can, she blow dries and flat irons her hair and applies a classy amount of makeup. However for once in her whole career she doesn't know what to wear, she just stands and stares blankly at her open wardrobe.

She tries on a plunged neck line, "too much cleavage" she quickly states. Next she tries on a black dress with a neckline that comes just above her collar bones, "what are you a nun" she says making herself giggle a little.

As soon as she realizes she only has fifteen minutes before she has to be in work she picks up her pace and decides on wearing a forest green long sleeved blouse with a tight fitting black pencil skirt that outlines her slightly curved figure.

Not to revealing and not to safe, just right. She is then out the door and in her car ready for the day.

While driving to work Elena's mind starts to wander especially to someone who she was trying really hard not to think about.

She now only just realized that the color of her blouse reminds her of his eyes, "you are stronger than this" she whispers to herself while entering the car park.

After parking her car she just sits there. She is suddenly so nervous that she can't even get out her car; this is all Stefan's fault he's been here less than a day and she wants to make sure that he will like her.

She can feel her body heat rising and decides to just stop worrying and go in before she gets even more worked up.

Once entering her office she immediately notices the added desk and chair, but she ignores it and hastily sits down.

It's already been five minutes where is he, shouldn't he be here by now. "Maybe he doesn't want to work with me" Elena thinks "He probably asked if he could work with someone else". Her head is jumping to so many conclusions, why is she so worried about him not being here right on time and why the hell does she always think it's her fault.

"You really do like this one don't you, Elena" She sighs and decides to take her mind off it by looking through her countless emails.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Why can I just get out the damn car" he mutters to himself. He is a grown man and he's scared of going into work because of some cute girl, more like beautiful woman. What's the worst that could happen, all he has to do is go in and work.

After finally manning up Stefan walks through the doors and continues to his new office.

While walking he feels all the females eyes on him, it's an ego boost he guess's but he doesn't really care anymore. And yeah he thinks it's kind of cool that he could have any woman just like that but that's his hormones talking, he wants to be loved not just desired.

And if that makes him girly or old fashioned then fine, but the people who usually think those things have obviously never been in love.

The kind of love that affects the way you think, feel and even breathe. That whatever choice you make you always think about them more than yourself before you make it; the unconditional kind of love.

Once making it to the office he immediately sees Elena sat at her desk looking at her computer screen. Should he knock or just walk in, is it as much as his office as it is hers.

Being a gentleman he decides to knock and watches as her head perks up and looks directly at him, he then suddenly feels the nervous thoughts flooding back.

God I hope she likes me he thinks to himself before walking in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She needs to be cool act like he's just another employee here.

She smiles at him as he makes his way to his desk and watches him discreetly as he sets up.

After getting his desk set up a grabs a notepad from his desk and starts walking over to her, he stands tall over her desk and places it down softly.

"These are all the notes I've made so far about the topic we were given" he says politely "you don't have to read them or anything I just thought you might want to see want I am capable of or just so you know I'm illiterate" he adds straight after.

Elena smirks and looks up to see Stefan deep in thought, god would she would kill to know what he was thinking right now.

She grabs the book and quickly skims through it, it looks good she thinks to herself better than she expects. "Well you're definitely not just a pretty face" she says trying to lighten the mood, Elena hopes that he doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" he says through a smile.

She should be disgusted, angry and offended but she's not she feels flattered. Although she knows she shouldn't she can't help the smile that forms on her face, it feels like forever since she's flirted.

"I hope your taking about my writing" she says jokingly, she's actually doing it, she's flirting; she shouldn't because she knows it will just encourage him, but she doesn't care. "Of course" he replies in the same tone of voice also smirking.

She forgot what it was like to be wanted and flirted with. It feels good.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After working through the morning quickly, the afternoon dawns on Stefan. Suddenly he craves a coffee and remembers that there is a small cafe down the street from the building.

He remembers it well because it's where he met that pretty blonde, he bought her a drink and charmed her, and she was practically eye fucking him already until his brother waltzed in, ultimately raining on his parade.

Stefan was knocked out his memory by Elena calling his name. "You should go for your lunch-break, you've been working for a while now" she tells him placing her hand on his shoulder and looking at the progress he's made on his computer screen.

She's impressed, not only has he written a lot but his research is from reliable sources. "This is a really great start, Stefan" Elena says to him hoping he will stick to this standard.

My name has never sounded that beautiful before, he thinks to himself; he can still feel her delicate hand on his shoulder and starts imagining it somewhere else.

Stop Stefan he shouts internally. The last thing he needs is to scare her off with an office erection.

It goes quiet and Stefan realizes he should say something "thanks" he directs at Elena turning his head and becoming face to face with her.

She can smell his subtle cologne and right now all she wants is for him to kiss her.

"Do you want to go for coffee with me?" Stefan asks suddenly breaking the tension created between them "For lunch-break I mean". Stefan looks innocently at Elena.

He really wants her to say yes. Not just so he can stare at her elegant toned legs or her small but plump lips: he just needs an excuse to get to talk to her to know her likes and dislikes, what experiences she's had, her beliefs. He wants to listen to her voice and how it changes depending on what story she is telling and in the future he wants to be in those stories.

Everything. Them, Love, sex, kids, marriage can become a possibility if she just says it.

Elena looks in Stefan's eyes with a slight and now growing smile,then she says. "Yes".


End file.
